lone wolf
by werewolf dj
Summary: Humphrey leaves jasper after the marriage of garth and Kate demolish his heart he then lives a new life in sawtooth but he doesn't know 2 things one Kate backed out of the wedding and two what happens when jasper runs out of food
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey p.o.v

I was sitting on a cliff that was overlooking the valley when the wedding started in pure anger I turned and slashed at a tree that left 3 4 inch claw marks as I went down to the train tracks I was stopped by my two bird friends "hello my furry friend the train will be here In five minutes" patty said "hey thanks guys" I said with some sadness "your sure you want to leave" patty said "yes I can't stand to see her with him" I said "um your not going to like this" he said as I turned to see Kate ,Lilly and garth all running towards us just then the train passed then I jumped on the train and looked back at them all yelling at me to come back I just let all my feelings go my love for Kate, sadness and my anger in a howl and with that my adventure had started

Kate p.o.v

"I can't I said backing out "why not" my dad said "because I don't love him I love an omega" I said "so do I" garth said looking at Lilly "it's against the law" tony started "wait Tony are you going to let the law become between your sons happiness" my dad said Tony thought for a minute "no I will not you both can marry the wolves you love" just then as my mind was about to burst with happiness I remember Humphrey I took off for the train tracks then I seen Lilly and garth right behind me but just as we got there he jumped on the train I cried out for him to come back but it was no use then a howl rang through the whole territory it was sad how much pain I caused him I cried the whole way back to my parents den the whole night my friends and family all tried to cheer me up "Come on Kate if he really loves you he will come back" "ya OK" I sad but was not Convinced that my love will return but I can't be all sad Lilly finally found a great mate and the packs were united and after a few hours of crying I went to sleep

Humphreys p.o.v

About four hours after I had gotten on the got off went found a den that had 3 rooms that could fit 3 grizzlys in each I will use one for storage one for slept and one for... well I will find some use for the other room tomorrow I then drifted off to sleep


	2. a new friend

Humphreys p.o.v

I woke up early In the morning went out to get a drink on the way I heard foot steps in the bushes beside me I waited then pounced on the wolf who ducked sending me into the lake on the other side he laughed "sorry man didn't mean to scare you/ he said I jumped out and shook dry "what you didn't scare me I'm Humphrey" I said "nice to meet you Humphrey names dj" dj said "well what are you doing here" i asked "its a long story" I sat down and said "I'm not going anywhere" he smiled and chuckled "well when I was about 6 months old...

 _flash back dj p.o.v_

 _...I was out wandering around since it was my first time out of the den my parents were lone wolfs and we lived in Yellowstone National Park and I heard my parents snarling and yelping I ran back to see what was going on when I got there my father was dead but my mother was still alive with five wolves covered in blood I ran up to her and yelled 'MOM' with her voice cracking she said 'dj my son never forget us' with tears rolling down my cheeks I replied 'I won't'_

 _End of flash back_

 _Humphrey p.o.v._

 _as I continued to listen to dj's story I can't helps feel sad for him ...and then after the same wolves who took my parents life's trained me and was so nice to me thinking I would forget about what happened but the minute I was strong I ripped all their throats the last one asked 'why' and all I could say was 'for mom and dad' then I found myself here what about you he asked I told him my story with my trip here me and Kate on the train "ouch that's rough and she was going to try to convince you to stay" "yeah" was all I could say "that's messed up well you look like your hungry if you want something to eat I could get us some caribou" "sure" I said just as my stomach rumbles he chuckles as we run off to get some food_

 _Back in jasper Kates p.o.v_

 _"Dad please let me go" I said "no its to dangerous" he said back "but I love him" "exactly then if he loves you then he will return" "fine" I said almost shouting as I stormed off I went and laid down in the den but no matter how hard I try I can't take my mind off Humphrey hurt died or found someone else then Lilly came in "hey thanks for not marrying garth" "no problem" I said with a hint of sadness "don't worry Kate I know that you will see him again" "thanks Lilly you always know how to cheer me up" I said as me and her go out to play tag just like when we were pups through the game to tried to imagine him returning unharmed and with nobody but I still felt sad but I couldn't be all sad Lilly was going to get married._

 _Humphrey p.o.v_

 _Dj just took out two caribou I guess one for me one for him I dictate to ask him something we sat down next to a fallen tree "so dj your an alpha right" "no" he said sarcastically as he put one paw under the tree and lifted it up I faked a laugh as he set it back down "so I was wondering if you could train me to become an alpha" "yeah OK sure we can start next week but for now we can explore the territory" OK" I said as we eat up the last of the caribou and left to explore "try and keep up omega" he yelled as he ran off_


	3. what?

**what is up guys dj here sorry this is late I've been busy but it's here now so any questions, tips or comments just review** 6 months later

Humphreys p.o.v

It had been 6 months since I left jasper and to be honest I've never been happier I got a friend who is like a brother to me he always has my back and I've grown a lot of muscle dj is a very good trainer and even though I still have feelings for Kate I just pushed them down I've also taught dj how to log sled and have fun and I've also got attacked by a few wolves but with my new muscle I've been able to fight them off "hey" a voice called behind me I turned to see dj standing there "hey anything on patrol" I asked "no a lot of wolves are steer clear of us... hey there is something that I got to show you" he said very nervous "OK" I said wondering what it was "OK just don't freak out" he said as he took a couple of steps back he took a deep breath and jumped Into the air did a transformation and landed on the ground as a big wolf ( **like the kind from twilight** ) "holy shit" I said in surprise he turned back to his normal self "how can you do that" I asked "it runs in my family on my dad's side but it skipped his generation" he said "why didn't you do this earlier" I said "well I was scared that you would freak out about me being a werewolf" he said "are you kidding it's awesome I said "really" he said "ya actually I kinda wanna become one I said "really he said "yes" I said "OK give me your arm" he said I lifted my arm and he bit down not hard but enough to break skin all of a sudden I felt busting with energy I could bearly keep myself standing still "OK now focus on transforming" I closed my eyes and focused with all my energy "now let it go" he said as I released and I felt myself getting bigger teeth growing muscles growing I looked at myself and seen I was 3 times bigger then garth and could probably take on any wolf "OK let's get training" he said

Kates p.o.v

It had been 6 months since Humphrey left the search party's located nothing and I feared the worst for a few months I didn't leave my den I tried to distract myself with hunting but it didn't help and as if that wasn't bad enough the caribou is starting to disappear my parents said that we will stay here as long as we can but nothing not even moving can take my mind off Humphrey


	4. new friends

**hey guys sorry for not updating this for a while I've had a lot going on**

6 months later Kates p.o.v

Well its been a year since Humphrey left I miss him so much a lot has changed since he left Lilly had her puppies 5 months ago they are so cute. I am not dating anyone cause I don't think I am over Humphrey. almost all of the caribou have left the area so my dad is making us all move to another location I suggested sawtooth since last time I was there there was a lot of game for us. I just hope that another pack hadn't moved in the area. I sighed as our pack headed to the train tracks just as the train was coming and we jumped on and prepared for a long ride.

Humphreys p.o.v

A lot has happened in 6 months 3 more wolves joined me and dj and they wanted to be werewolves too there's Rico he has brown fur green eyes , then there's Johnny is red fur like garths and red eyes then finally there is Chantal beautiful wolf with brown fur with golden streaks going down it she was dating dj. no wolf pack could defeat us a lot of wolves have tried I got small scars all over me but one good one was one across my chest I was fighting coyotes that were in our territory and The alpha scratch me across my chest but he paid with his life.

Suddenly I was surprised by Chantal came at me from my side "boo" she said scaring me "god dam you scared me" "I can tell so what's up you seem sad" she said concerned "na I'm fine" I said "back in my old pack guys got that same look when a girl they liked turned them down" "you not far off a girl I liked broke my heart a year ago I don't think I will ever forgive her" "I'm sorry" "thanks" I said we met up with the rest of the pack "alright boys and lady who wants to hunt and who wants to patrol the borders" "well we can't put you and Chantal together or else nothing will get done" Johnny said dj thought for a minute "good point" he said Chantal smacked him on the head laughing "alright Humphrey me you and Rico will hunt Chantal Johnny you guys alright patrolling" "ya" "OK remember you guys get I to trouble howl and the whole pack is on their way" "OK babe" she said as she and him kissed and went in different directions.

 **hope you guys enjoy this any ideas,comments, or anything really just said them in the reviews unless they are bad comments none of that**


	5. new territory

_Humphreys p.o.v_

I was stalking the caribou through the grass getting closer and closer until dj came up beside me and Rico "hey guys I've got a feeling that somethings wrong I'm just going to take a look around the territory" "OK be careful" "ain't I always" "no" me and Rico answered he chuckled as he snuck away "OK we can do this" I said looking back at the caribou.

 _djs p.o.v just after he left_

I just snuck away from Humphrey and Rico i just had a feeling that something wasn't right I walked around half the territory looking around for anything I must just be paranoid I thought as I turned only to hear a twig snap I turned to see a big brown bear I easily remembered him as the bear a fought a few week's ago "you again" I asked as I turned "you really want to do this" I asked him just as 2 other bears came out "I guess you do" I said as I got into my fight stance baring my teeth.

 _Kates p.o.v_

We just got off the train and we're walking around the territory "hey" Lilly said as she walked up to me "hey" I said as we continue walking "what's wrong" she asked I sighed "it's just I have so many good memories of Humphrey in jasper and... I can't explain" I said "no I get it playing with him laughing you fear that you will soon forget about him" she said "I've just been so sad lately" I seen a smile develop on her face "mom dad me and Kate are going to look around" she shouted at our parents "OK be careful" dad said" we will" we both said. when one of Lilly pups came up to her "can I come" Charlotte said "sorry but me and aunt Kate need some sister time how about you go play with some of your friends" "OK" she said as she ran off we chuckled as we left the group "so how are you and garth" "good great actually" "good to hear" I said "thanks" she said as we walked until she tapped me on The shoulder "ya" I asked and she said "I need to tell you something" she said quietly "what" I asked "your it" she said as she took off laughing "oh its on now" I said as I took off.

When I finally caught her I could hear something "you cheated" she said as she got up off the ground "shhh" I said what she said "I don't know but I smell blood " I said as I crawled to some bushes she crawled up next to me as we peaked through the bushes we seen a large black muscular wolf attacking 2 bears with one dead on the ground as he did a flip in the air and ripped off the head of one of the bears he turned to the last bear "still wanta go" he said grinning the bear took off faster than I've ever seen "maybe next time bring 10 bears then I might have a scratch then " he chuckled as he walked away "we should tell dad" she said "you think" I said as we took off running towards the pack.

Once they were in sight I yelled his name as he,my mom and some alphas came running over "what's wrong" he asked as my mom checked us for any blood and garth hugged Lilly I explained to him what we just seen "so your telling me that one wolf was able to take on 3 full grown grizzlies and walk away without a scratch" "ya I know it sounds crazy but he killed two and scared the other one shittless" I said "well if he was a lone wolf then maybe we can welcome him into our pack and if he has a pack then maybe they can show us where is a good place to build our dens" he said as we walked back to the pack "all right I want all alphas on full alert any one sees a black muscular wolf alert all other he is very dangerous" he anounced they all under stood we soon bedded down for the night.

 _Humphreys p.o.v_

"Nice work on hunting today Humphrey" Rico said as we carried 3 caribou "nice work" a voice said as dj stepped out of the trees "here let me give you a paw " he said as he took one caribou off my back "thanks" I said "no problem" he said as he smiled "anything around the territory" Rico asked "well nothing out of the ordinary I met up with some bears but..." he said but I said he stopped and me and Rico stopped too "but" i asked "as I was fighting them it felt like I wasn't alone" he said "weird" Rico said "it's probably nothing" he said as we made our way back to our den and met up with Chantal and Johnny. We ate talked then headed back to our own dens.


	6. encounters

**hey guys thought I would get this next chapter up soon if anyone has any ideas on what I should put in my next chapter I won't do them all but I will wait a week see which ones are the best then put them in my story**

Humphreys p.o.v

I was awoken by Chantal coming into my den "Humphrey dj was everyone to meet at the alpha den" "alright let's get the others" "they're all ready there" "alright" I said as we took off for djs den when we got there dj was looking at the forest I walked through my friends what is going on" I asked "I went for an early morning jog and came across a scent of a pack" he said loud enough for everyone to hear "big" I asked "30 maybe 40 wolves judging by the tracks" he said "so what's are move" Rico asked as he came up biside us "wait till noon then track the pack see what they want" "if you want I can do some scouting see where they will be" I said "OK be careful" he said as I was off.

I ran until I came upon the scent where have I smelled this before I thought as I tracked I tried to remember where I know these guys from then I stopped dead in my tracks "oh shit" I said as I darted back towards my pack what are they doing here I thought as I came back dj and Rico were doing log squats and Chantal and Johnny were resting "hey you alright" Rico asked as he threw the log off dj seeing me threw his off too and came to me "what's wrong" he asked the pack is my old pack "what" dj said as he looked around to see if I was followed "what's the big deal" Johnny asked as he and Chantal came over I explained to them "shit" Rico said "so what do we do" Chantal asked "we go introduce ourselves" he turned to me "coming Derek" I smiled "ya" I said as we all walked.

Soon we came across the pack still asleep with a few wolves awake "Winston" one called as Winston and almost all of the pack got up "hello my name is dj leader of the sawtooth pack what's your business here" dj asked "hello my name is Winston leader of the United pack our territory has run out of food and we wish to settle around here if that's OK" he said dj thought for a minute "across the valley there will be a lake that's should be a great spot to build your dens" "thank you" Winston said "and the valley is our hunting grounds too so is it OK if we share" "that would be OK just as long as you don't interrupt my packs hunting parties" "alright as long as you don't interrupt any of mine" "OK could you show us were the area is" Winston asked "sure dj" said "Rico, Chantal Johnny head back Derek you come with me" "alright" I said as we walked with the pack and everyone else headed back.

Kates p.o.v

We were walked behind 2 wolves showing us the area when Humphreys scent crossed my nose Humphrey no no its just my mind playing tricks on me I thought as I kept walking when my niece jumped on my back wolf pile as her brother and sister jumped on me as well but I just kept walking soon we got to the area it's was beautiful I just wish Humphrey could of been here I sighed as I set the pups down then the black wolf asked if we needed anything else "no we are good" "OK" he said as him and the Grey wolf ran off when my friends came over to me "they were cute" one said 'the Grey one was kinda cute' I thought as everyone started to build their dens.

Humphreys p.o.v.

Well I don't think they remembered me I said that's good he said ya I said sad remembering seeing the Kate with pups I signed thinking they were hers then we got back to my den and I went back to sleep.


	7. fight scene

**hey guys dj here just want to apologize for not updating for a while but exams are starting and I was just focusing on them mainly but it's the same thing if you have an idea about what to post in the next chapter sent me your idea or post it in the reviews**

Humphreys p.o.v. the next day

I woke up at sunrise I got to my feet and stretched and went for a drink of water when I reached the river just outside my den as I drank I thought man Kate was pretty hot looking no no Humphrey snap out of it she broke your heart she has a mate and pups now so just snap out of it I yelled In my head as I pulled my head up from the water and seen white wolf walking alone through the woods Lilly been a long time since I seen her he thought as she disappeared into the woods maybe later I will say hi to her later but as Derek if she knew who I was she tell Kate right away then all hell will break loose I was about to head back to my den when I seen three eastern wolves crawling through the grass like they where stalking a Caribou "that's weird" I said quietly.

Lillys p.o.v.

I woke from my sleep as I carefully moved the pups from my side and garth arm from around me as I got up and decided to go for a morning walk around the territory but as I got to the mouth of the den I heard a voice from behind me "where are you going" I turned to see garth awake "just for a walk" I said "OK be safe" he said as he laid his head back down "I will" I said as I was walked out the den and came to the valley it looked very beautiful in the morning it thought as I jumped down and walked across and on the other side I hope all the wolves in this pack are nice I thought.

I explored some more until I heard a twig snap from behind me I barely had enough time to look behind me until I was tackled by a wolf "aw did that hurt" I heard a voice I looked up to see a wolf from the eastern pack "what are you doing" I asked "well what the pack will know is that you were walking around another territory and a enemy attacked you" he said smiling evilly "but what you will know is that we are going to bang you and then slit your throat" I gasped knowing that my pups would grow up without a mother "well shall we get started" he said "I don't think so" a voice came from behind they turned to see a grey wolf "Derek" I said remembering his name from yesterday "back off pal if you know what is good for you" one of them said "and if you know what's good for you then would let that wolf up head back to your own territory before I kick your ass In to your throat" he said "oh really get him" the one on me yelled to the other two as they charged him he grabbed one by the shoulder and flung him I to a tree as the other one took advantage of his back turned and jumped on his back and bit down on his arm then all of a sudden he let out a roar that echoed through sawtooth as he flung Derek into a rock he started to walk towards him going for the throat I tried to squeeze out from under him until he raised his paw about to hit me until he heard a roar come from the trees as his partner stopped and came back to him I looked over at Derek who was smiling as I turn back to the direction the roar came from I seen a pair of glowing red eyes with 3 other yellow ones "what the..."was all the wolf could get out before a black wolf the size of a bear tackled him off me so I started running back to my old pack and didn't stop for anything.

Djs p.o.v

I was sitting in my den half asleep when I heard a roar in pain "Humphrey" I said as I got up quickly causing Chantal to fall over "what's going on" she said "Humphreys in trouble gather the rest of the pack" I said "OK" she said as she ran out of our den and I stood out the edge and transformed and roared to let Humphrey know we are coming when the rest of the pack got here we took off towards Humphrey as we approached them I seen two wolves beside each other with one on top of the white one as I tackled the one on top of the white one as I see her run away I throw the wolf into a tree knocking him out I turn to see Rico did the same thing while Johnny and Chantal who were the pack healers were with Humphrey as I approached them Chantal turned to me and said "he will be OK he is healing himself as we speak" "alright let's get him back to the den" I said as we picked up Humphrey and carried him back to his den " I'm getting really sick and tired of saving your ass" I said as I carried him "shut up" he said weakly.

Lilly p.o.v.

I ran until I seen my dad patrolling the border with 3 more alphas "dad" I yelled with tears coming out of my eyes "Lilly what's wrong" I explained what had happened "alright I will gather some alphas and go and exile those wolves you go to your den" "ok... oh dad one of the wolves from Djs pack was injured trying to rescue me but I think that his pack had got him" I said leaving out the part of them being as big as bears "ok we will stop by and see if he survived" my dad said as he headed towards the alpha den I was still shooken up about what just happened I just need some rest that's all and they probably weren't as big as bears It must of just seemed that way cause I was in shock I thought as I entered my den and seen garth and my pups fast asleep I was sad as I seen them cause if Derek didn't show up I would be dead and I would leave garth and the pups without a mate and a mom I thought as I laided down and slept.


	8. thanks

Winstons p.o.v

I was walking towards djs den to thank him for saving my daughter I still can't believe that they did that they haven't known us for a day and they all ready are saving our lives After Some Wandering Around His Territory we found a den it had a small blood trail leading In a cave at the bottom and it had a path way that led up to another den up top we walked towards the cave at the bottom until a voice came from behind "hello?" a female voice asked we all turned to see djs mate Chantal

"oh uh i heard that you guys saved my daughter from being killed and I can't thank you enough" I said she gave a smile "don't worry about it" "and we also heard that one of your pack members was hurt pretty badly" "uh well he wasn't hurt that bad he was actually walking around earlier" she said "really we my daughter said that he couldn't stand when she seen him" I said "she must of been in shock" "must of" "he might be awake if you want to see him" "uh no well let him rest we just wanted to thank you and could I possibly talk to dj about something" "sure" i told the others to go back she led me up to the cave up top were dj was eating some caribou "hello dj" "hello Winston so what do you need" "how did you know I need something" he brought his paw up to his ear "I've got really good hearing" "OK well most of our alphas are weak cause they haven't eaten a lot so could you possibly get us some caribou" "Sure how much" "about 4 should do it" "alright" he said as he got up and headed to the valley "aren't you going to call the others" I asked as we walked "for ?" He asked "to hunt" I said I normally prefer to hunt alone how are you going to get 4 caribou on your own like this he said as he started running

He jumped into the valley landed on a caribous back and broke his neck as he bit down on it as they started running he brought down another one then another one he ran faster then any alpha I had he brought down the last caribou and grabbed it by the neck and dragged it up the ledge towards my territory the second he dropped it wolves jumped on it and devoured it he brought up the rest I thanked him and he went back to his den and I went to eat with the others

Kates p.o.v.

I woke up to my dad coming into my den "hey Kate food is here" I got up in a hurry I was so hungry as we walked I kept smelling Humphreys scent "oh my god when will my mind stop playing tricks on me" "what are you talking about" my dad asked me "I keep smelling Humphreys scent" "so it's not just me" "what" I've smelt it ever since we got here I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to get your hopes up" "hey maybe djs pack knows something" he said "maybe" I said "I will go ask after I'm done eating" I ate everything I could it's been a week since I last ate

I was about to go to djs pack when Lilly stopped me she told me what had happened this morning I felt sad for her I'll ask them tomorrow today my sister needs me.

 **hey guys what's up so Kates getting close to finding it out I really want to get these stories done cause then I'm thinking about some lion guard stories let me know what you guys think and I will see you guys next time and also not a lot of people have been reviewing so just saying**


	9. big fight

**hey guys sorry I haven't been updating lately a lot of stuff has been going on but here it is I will try to update jasper high soon**

The next day

Kates p.o.v

I woke to the sound birds singing I waked out of my den and made my way towards dj's pack when I got there they were eating caribou hey I said hi they said I don't mean to interpret I just want to ask a question what have any of you heard of a wolf named Humphrey their faces all changed to worry especially Derek's um not that I've heard dj Chantal said um Derek he said why do you want to know before I could reply I heard a scream come from the other side of the valley please no I heard Lilly scream Lilly I said I started running then I heard someone say circle from behind me I look and they are all gone I cross the valley and hide in a bush and see everyone In my pack circled around the wolves that attacked Lilly and they had something at the bottom of their feet although I could not see what though so Winston banish me would you and now your granddaughter will be on your hand and you know what you exiled me before we could show you something he said as they started to get bigger they were now the size of a bear you like he asked as he raised his paw in the air ready to strike when a grey blur pushed him off her and another flash picked up the pup and put her by Winston who is that one of them said just then they were surrounded by djs pack they were big too you like Derek said mockingly soon Derek dj and Johnny were fighting them while Rico and Chantal stood by ready to step in if they needed to

Soon the one dj was fighting was dead the one Johnny was fighting was almost dead and Derek just threw him up into a tree branch and when he fell down he kicked him against a rock ya nice one Humphrey Johnny said Derek I said Derek he said right after I stared at Derek and I could see his blue eyes Humphrey he changed back to his normal form hey Kate I walked up and scratched him across the face leaving 3 claw marks but they disappeared in seconds his eyes started to turn yellow then to blood red a true alpha dj said as Humphrey stood on two legs paws growing into human hands but bigger when it was over he was seven feet tall standing on two legs and teeth were the size of a bears claw he raised his paw ready to strike when his eyes turned back to yellow as he looked at his paw then at me he then jumped over everyone then ran

Everyone turned to dj's pack as they had killed the last one and started to walk away wait my father said they turned but no one would go near them what was that my mom said that Is a ture alphas form so what she said dj then explained that you could only turn into that if you were a true alpha and that they were just normal werewolves. I then ran off to find Humphrey


	10. new story

**hey guys I've got a new story up just wanted to let you guys know it's called 'lion guard' and I will probably be paying a lot more attention to the lion guard I will finish these stories**


	11. your opinion

**I'm sorry you guys thought this was a story update i will do that soon OK I know I haven't been able to do any stories lately I've been studying for exams but I got 2 new ideas for lion guard stories so I will tell you guys the stories titles and you guys decide what one sounds more Interesting.**

 **Gangster guard.**

 **Or**

 **Monster guard.**

 **Which ever one you decide I will do that one first then I will update my alpha and omega stories for a bit then I will do the next one I will give you guys a week before I will see how much votes each story has.**


	12. ending

Kates p.o.v.

I ran through the woods "Humphrey" I called over and over again I had ran in the direction that he went but I couldn't get his scent but I could tell he went this way branches were broken and scattered all around I looked up and seen that it was getting darker so I went back to my parents den and cried myself to sleep half from happiness because I finally found Humphrey and half from anger and sadness because I made him leave in the first place

The next day

Humphreys p.o.v.

I woke up in a den I walked out and I knew exactly where I was I was about 5 miles outside my territory I started running I seemed more faster than I was earlier but I just shrugged it off I run for half an hour until I reach my packs territory avoiding the western pack when I got to the main den I seen dj and Chantal napping on the ledge "dj" I said as he woke up "hey man nice to see you" he said getting up carefully not waking his mate "what happened last night" I asked dizzy like I got hit in the head "dude you became a true alpha" he said "what's that" I asked "it's like a Normal alpha but bigger, stronger faster and when every you get really angry you turn into a what you were last night" he said I remembered really hard and I remember seven foot tall claws teeth "I don't understand how could I be a true alpha" I asked him confused still "I've never heard of it happening to someone who was bit normally it only happens to one who was born like a werewolf" "so I'm an alphas alpha" he chuckled "something like that" he said "hey yesterday when you dropped the pup at Winston feet that white wolf and red one ran to her first" "so" I said "so if Kate is the mother why didn't she run to her first" I was about to reply when I thought she didn't act like a mother when their pup is in danger Lilly did "so the pups aren't hers their lilly's" I said "and garth is the father" I said "wait garths the father how" I said thinking about it for a minute "well you see Humphrey when a mommy wolf and a daddy wolf love each other very much" he said "I know how it works I meant how can an alpha and an omega be together"

"I don't know" he said "I got to think about this" "alright" he said jumping back up on the ledge and going back to sleep I walked to the top of the hill (listen to your heart by Roxette) he gets to the top and starts howling

Kates p.o.v

I woke up and didn't waste a second I ran to djs pack to see If Humphrey was there when I got there they were all eating caribou "is Humphrey here" I asked before anyone could answer I heard the same howl I heard while me and Humphrey were on the train "Humphrey" Rico said as he was about to run off when dj put a hand on his shoulder "trust me that ain't for us" dj said as everyone looked at me I ran to the hill he was at and walked up to were he was and lifted my muzzle and howled with him it was magical when we stopped we nuzzled "I love you Humphrey" I said "I love you too Kate"

The end


End file.
